Yū Hirose
Yū Hirose (広瀬 祐, Hirose Yū) is the father of Takumi Usui and the previous lover of Patricia Walker. He was working as a butler at Raven Castle for the Walker Family and later became Patricia's butler. He is only mentioned during the manga series and appears only in flashbacks. His whereabouts are currently unknown. But he made a cameo appearance at the wedding of his son. Appearance Yū is a very handsome man with dark colored eyes. During his teenage years, he has spiky dark colored hair which was later inherited by Takumi. However, in his twenties, Yū changed his look, wearing his hair combed back. He wore a black suit with a bow tie and white gloves. Takumi resembles Yū more than his mother. Personality During his teenage years, he was a very talented butler that served the Walker Family. His skills were later inherited by Takumi. Yū had a cool aura around him, and he was very calm and always relaxed. He was also rational, mature, collected and passive. Yū came to work at Raven Castle in order to be independent.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 6 He kept a nonchalant expression in almost all cases. He considered himself a fortunate to have Gilbert as his father's friend.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 7 Yū also liked to tease Patricia.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 11 He eventually fell in love with her, but tried to surpress his feelings after her marriage with Edward. When he became her butler, he was very happy that she became such a wonderful wife and mother.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 22 Takumi also inherited his personality. Despite Patricia's affair with him, people still consider him to be a nice guy, claiming it was good to have him as a friend.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 78 Page 11 Background His family moved to England during his grandfather's time. His father had immersed himself in philanthropic work, as claimed by him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 6 He wanted to take a different path and to be independent, so he decide to start working in his teenage. It seemed that Gilbert Morris was a friend of his father Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 6 and with his help he became a butler of the Walker Family. Plot Yū was first seen during Patricia's 16th birthday, after she receives the gifts. Gilbert introduces him to Patricia as "a new attendant who started working today". When Patricia questions him on why is he here, Yū replies that his family moved to England during his grandfather's time and his father has immersed himself in philanthropic work. He also says that he looks up to him, but wants to take a different path. Gilbert then replies to Patricia's question that he is extremely talented and he will surely impress them with his work.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 6 After this, Yū is seen standing in Gilbert's office, saying that he's really fortunate to have him as his father's friend, at which Gilbert replies that he has always been his "friend's son", but from now on he will treat him as an attendant in training since he is the butler of Duke's family. Gilbert then asks Yū if he resolved to work in that castle, and Yū replies "definitely".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 8 Later, Yū is seen polishing shoes. Patricia comes to him and asks if he is polishing them beautifully. After telling him how she tried to polish her father's shoes herself, she tells him that she won't be able to settle down if she doesn't get to do what she wants. Yū replies that it would be problematic.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 9 He also says that if she allows everyone to see her doing such work, her image will be greatly affected and that people often judge those who stand above them regardless of whether they have the right to. Patricia then comes next to him and says that she won't treat him differently only because he's japanese and, putting her hand on his shoulder, she says that she wants him to see her as a normal young lady as she wants to try to understand him better.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 10 Yū then pokes Patricia. Irritated, she askes him what he's doing, to which Yū blushes and replies that this must be how everyone is captivated by her and calls her a "heartless lady".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 11 Patricia then comments that he's "one interesting guy".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 12 After some time, Yū is seen polishing shoes again. Somebody asks him if he polished Patricia's shoes, and he replies that he didn't. The man asks Yū to polish them later. Yū then takes Patricia's shoes and comments that she really wants to do it herself, and from the shoe, slips out a four-leaf-clover wrapped into a paper with the message "for you". Yū is a little surprised realizing that it is for him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 13 At Patricia's arranged wedding with Edward, Yū is seen standing behind something, looking at them with an empty expression.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 14 After some years, Yū is seen with a new look, welcoming Edward and Gerald, who just returned from a trip, and asking Edward to allow him to carry his baggage. He then sees Patricia lying on the ground.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 20 One day when Patricia was outside reading a book, Yū appearsKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 21 questions her about her whereabouts, but she calms him down, saying that he can carry her back to her room if he's that worried. Yū replies that it's been a while since she has been so willful, and Patricia says that she's now the wife of a duke and the mother of a child and she doesn't have the time to be willful. Yū then comments that she has become a brilliant wife and mother and as her butler, he is very honored.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 22 Patricia claims that she will die soon.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 23 She then tearfully asks him if she will ever see him againKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 24 and makes love with him. After Patricia's death while giving birth to his child, Takumi, Yū was kicked out of the castle.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 29 His whereabouts are still unknown. A decade later, Hinata got lost in the garden during Misaki and Takumi´s wedding.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 85 page 37 A person, not fully shown, showed him the way back to the party and asked if everyone was happy, which Hinata responded yes. The man is Yū, since he remarked referred Patricia as "Patricia-sama" - which is what he used to call Patricia when she was still alive.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 85 page 38 Relationships Patricia Walker Yū met her during Patricia's 16th birthday. They started to know each other better by shoe shining. He cared about her very much and he also liked to teased her sometimes, calling her a "heartless lady''". After this, their relationship grew longer, with Patrica telling Yū, "Yū, unexpectedly, you're one interesting guy." Patrica put a four-leaf-clover in her shoe, telling Yū it was for him. By that point Patrica and Yū had already fallen for each other. After the marriage, Yū and Patricia slowly started to separate, viewing each other from distances. When Yū became her butler, he claimed he was very honored as she became a brilliant mother and wife. Once she got sick, she tells Yū that she may soon die and one thing leads to another and started an affair with him. Patricia truly loved Yū, so she decided to keep his baby despite doctors' warnings. While writing her last words, she referred to him as "the one who was always been by my side".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 27 Gilbert Morris Gilbert was a friend of Yū's father and with his help he became the butler or the Walker Family. They were getting along well and Yū considered himself a fortunate to have Gilbert as his father's friend. However, after starting his work as a butler, Gilbert said that he will no longer treat him as his friend's son, but as an attendant in training. Quote *(to Patricia) "I want to took a different path and be independent."Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 6 *(to Patricia) "''People are watching what you do more than you think they do. People often judge those who stand above them regardless or whether they have the right to."Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 10 *(to Patricia) "So this is how everyone was captivated by you. What a heartless lady."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 11 *(to Patricia) "''You became a brilliant wife and mother. As you butler, I am very honoured."Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 22 *(about Patricia) "That person really wants to do it herself no matter what, huh...?"''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 13 Trivia *His first name, ''Yū, means "help". *He referred to Patricia as "Tricia" before getting married and "madam", after it. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Manga Characters Category:Male characters Category:walker family Category:Characters from Britain